1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for efficiently preparing macrocyclic 2-halogenoketones, such as 2-halogenocyclopentadecanone, which are important as starting materials for the synthesis of high-grade perfumes typified by muscone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is conventionally known that macrocyclic 2-halogenoketones, such as 2-halogenocyclopentadecanone, can be prepared by oxidizing cyclopentadecanone with a molecular halogen. For example, there have been proposed processes involving the oxidation of cyclopentadecanone with Br.sub.2 [L. Ruzicka & M. Stoll, Helv. Chim. Acta, 17, 1308 (1934); Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 48635/'76] and involving the bromination of 1-acetoxy-1-cyclopentadecene [N. J. Leonard & F. H. Owens, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 80, 6039, (1958)].
However, these processes have the disadvantage that cyclopentadecanone used as the starting material is expensive and that bromine used as the oxidizing agent must be handled with great care for safety.